Why Do We Think About Age REMASTERED
by Captain Jag CT-55-11 9009
Summary: Emse123's Felicity/Kit fanfic is back on the site! Now exhibited as a museum piece for the purposes of giving an idea to Esme123's creative mind. A story of Felicity's and Kit's experiences with guys in wholly different eras. REPRINTED WITH PERMISSION.
1. Introduction to WDWTAA

**Introduction**

**By: **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_

Welcome, one and all, to the all-new, revised, re-mastered edition of Esme123's literary work of American Girl fanfiction titled _Why Do We Think About Age_. The fanfic is about two main American Girls: Felicity Merriman and Kit Kittredge (_nee _Margaret Kittredge), and both these characters were created by the wonderful Valerie Tripp. Their stories primarily deal with guy problems as they get older. Previously deleted several days ago, this work of fanfiction is now edited and restored back to the site for the benefit of all eager readers, including those who have not had a chance to exhibit this work during the time when the work itself was removed from the site.

It is sort of speculated that the reason why Esme123 decided to remove this work of fiction was probably because she was doing her own housework maintained on her personal profile, as all stories belonging to the author are posted directly on a pen name writer's profile, as well as on the category they belong to. Why she did that remains to be seen. It's possible that she was personally discouraged from continuing it, given that most of the reviews about the story focused mainly on her grammar and format, or maybe she just lost interest in the story entirely, and decided to remove the work from the site, since it was considered "junk". But to _**Captain Jag**_, no work of fiction, whether meticulous or sloppy, should ever be thrown away. For this reason, this is why _Why Do We Think About Age_ was restored and brought back to the site: so that others may get a look into the creative mind of Esme123, as well as the great ideas that she had.

For this restoration to be made possible, the original work had to be salvaged. I was in the habit of saving the web pages of any work of fanfiction I took interest to, and currently, any work of fiction in the American Girl section caught my interest, particularly _Why Do We Think About Age._ Curious about the substance of the story, and with the intention to read this work of fiction on my own computer, I decided to save these web pages and look through them at my own leisure. The spelling and grammar were, as MRSTJ1 once put it, "…the most atrocious spelling, punctuation and grammar I have ever seen…", but I could pretty much live with that, and it is to Esme123's good fortune that I could interpret most of the content of the story as best as I could, though it took a while to process most of the information (which is why most reviewers on fanfiction will make comments on a person's basic grammar, spelling, and punctuation if they see fit, because maintaining these three facets in the English language, as with any language, makes it a whole lot easier for the reader to get a gripping idea as to what is taking place behind every literary work.) I had thought of posting a review on this literary work of fiction, but unfortunately, the work itself was removed from the site. The web pages that I saved, including the reviews for the story, would have been collector's items if I did not go to the trouble of restoring these things back on the site. Granted, before I could do that, I had to ask Esme123's permission, since this Fan Fiction website has regulations about that kind of stuff.

Touching up the Felicity and Kit stories was like touching up Leonardo Da Vinci's _Last Supper_ painting, except this was literature, and I was trying to edit and revise. First, I had to identify misspelled words, which I managed to do successfully, thanks to Microsoft Word, as well as locate inconsistencies in grammar and syntax, including parallelism. Finally, I had to divide the paragraphs in the appropriate format, much like the standard format of contemporary novels.

The revision is my doing, but the story ideas belong primarily to Esme123. All this was done with Esme123's permission.

Thanks for taking interest!


	2. Prologue WDWTAA: Felicity

**Prologue to **_**Why Do We Think About Age – A Felicity Story**_

**Written By: **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 1009**_

Any fan of the American Girl series will no doubt be familiar with Felicity the American Girl, the spunky, sprightly colonial girl growing up around the inception of the American War for Independence. In the series her name is Felicity Merriman. Most of her stories take place in Williamsburg, the current capital city of the Chesapeake Colony of Virginia prior to its decline in prominence around 1780, when Thomas Jefferson moved Virginia's capital to Richmond, some say, for security reasons, due to the possibility of British raids. But all that is before those said events.

Another character in the story that almost always was consigned to the background, but is now hosted as the main character in almost every fanfic written about Felicity, is Benjamin Davidson, the young teenage apprentice of Mr. Merriman's General Store. A majority of devoted fans of Felicity the American Girl will no doubt envision a romantic relationship between Lissie and Ben. Why? Well, as "pansyphoenix", an avid/rabid writer of a Felicity/Ben romance pairing once put it, they connect. They have something in common; for instance, their hotheadedness, and their viewpoints regarding freedom for the Colonies.

Other characters are "re-introduced" in this fanfic, such as Felicity's best friend, Elizabeth Cole, Elizabeth's snobby older sister, Annabelle, who is six years older than she is. Felicity, Elizabeth, Annabelle, and Ben are the main characters in this fanfic. If there are any others who existed in the core books, they are not talked about that often.

The story basically deals with this concept: Felicity and Ben take a fancy to each other (well, actually, they are starting to _love_ each other). But Annabelle also takes a fancy to Ben as well, and thus a love triangle emerges. The story itself seems to be a tad resolved. If there were any events which were supposed to take place but didn't, it was because Esme123 decided to place the buffer on her version of Lissie and Ben's story life.

This work of fiction was revised by _**Captain Jag**_, at a point when he was in the middle of familiarity with Felicity the American Girl. Revisions are made in such a manner where the dialogue and terminology is fairly consistent with 18th century times. Physical traits correspond to recent information about the American Girl characters, primarily Felicity Merriman and Elizabeth Cole.

Important Note: _**Captain Jag**_ is a specialist in fanfiction restoration under the employ of _**Commander Cody CC-2224**_, who writes Felicity fanfics as well, and has a rather interesting history in them. Some of the events taking place in this fanfic may not coincide with _**Commander Cody CC-2224**_'s version of Felicity's life history.


	3. Chapter 1: Felicity

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Felicity**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag **__**CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 1

FELICITY and BEN

* * *

Williamsburg, Virginia

March, 1778

FELICITY:

I sat on the rooftop of kitchen building of my home in Williamsburg, Virginia's finest capital city, as the cool gentle breeze played sensationally with my gingery-red hair. I was just thirteen, then, and I was thinking about Ben. I knew that I might just be too young to court anyone as of yet. But I had a feeling I was in love. Even though I was too young to court, Ben was most certainly not. Right then and there, he was seeing Annabelle, by best friend Elizabeth's sister, who was six years older than she. I just can't resist calling Annabelle "Bananabelle" because I dislike her immensely about everything she was, and what she is doing to Ben right now in trying for his affections.

Just then I heard some someone climb up the ladder to where I was. Immediately I took a glance at Elizabeth's wavy, golden-blonde hair as she climbed up to see me. She looked at me with avid blue eyes as she smiled.

"Why, Felicity! How come we must meet on this rooftop?" Elizabeth asked me as she dragged herself up.

"Why, it just seems special to be so up close to the heavens!" I said dreamily.

"Aye, I do have to say I agree! But, Lissie, I come here bearing horrible news!" Elizabeth said urgently.

"What?" I asked looking up at the sky.

"Bananabelle thinks that Ben is going to propose to her!" Elizabeth replied as she fixed her dress.

"Why, Elizabeth! I have never heard of such a silly thing!" I said. I really hoped that it wasn't true.

"But she said that she heard him telling Marcus that he wanted to tell someone that he wanted to be with her forever!" Elizabeth rejoined. I looked her straight in the eye. 'Twas clear she was not lying.

"But, she can't marry Ben! For he does not love her," I protested. I knew Elizabeth could hear the panic in my voice. She looked down at her feet well across since she was sitting down.

"I am dreadfully sorry to say this, Lissie, but he must love her to want to live with her forever…" Elizabeth finished. "Good day, Felicity…" She finished, her voice trailing off nervously as she took her leave.

I sat there on the rooftops mortified. My dearly beloved Ben was going to marry Bananbelle! Tears welled up in my emerald-green eyes. Burying my head in my hands, I started to cry unstoppably; the hot tears pouring down my cheeks. I just cried and cried until I bore no more tears. I wiped my eyes and went inside to go help prepare dinner.

* * *

BEN:

I sat at the table for dinner staring at Lissie. I did not know why, but I loved Lissie dearly with all my heart. Though she was much too young for me, I truly and dearly wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. But I knew that later in the spring season I would be training on Williamsburg's grounds in the springtime with the 5th Regiment boys in Lee's Legion before going off to join the fight in the fall. While I would be gone she would find a man that will suit her better then I would. I didn't want that to happen, but I knew it must, for Lissie's sake.

"So, Lissie, how was your day?" Felicity's mother inquired her eldest daughter.

"It was good, Mother," Felicity replied calmly. "Yours?" But I could greatly tell that something was on her mind. Something bad. I wondered what was troubling her so much.

"It was fine," rejoined Mrs. Merriman. "I did some bit of work in the garden." She then turned to me. "How was yours, Benjamin?" she inquired next.

"Fine, I do say," I replied a tad stiffly. But then I returned to my food. I did not want to talk. I thought about sweet, sweet Lissie for the rest of the evening, as I drowned out everyone else's dinnertime conversation.


	4. Chapter 2: Felicity

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Felicity**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag **__**CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 2

ELIZABETH, FELICITY, ANNABELLE, and BEN

* * *

ELIZABETH:

I sat on the bed of my bedchamber listening to Annabelle practice saying "Yes" to Ben. I never knew how Ben could be falling for her. She just wasn't right for her. Personally, I thought that he would make a much cuter…I mean, handsomer suitor with my best friend Lissie. But I just knew that Lissie would not want to court him. And I just thought that Ben would dislike courting her; age difference was just too much; at least that was how I perceived it.

I heaved a sigh. Sometimes things just weren't right. I don't even know why Annabelle would want to marry Ben. He was a Patriot, and an apprentice to Mr. Merriman in the General Store. Maybe it was his charm. And I don't know how and why Ben would want to marry Annabelle. As with the rest of her kin, she has Loyalist leanings, and has a very snooty personality.

I sighed again. Thing were all mixed up. I lay down on my bed and tried that day-dreaming that Lissie did while she and I were on the rooftops of her home. It was nice. I liked it. Personally, I thought that maybe it would do to be more like Lissie. Maybe…

* * *

FELICITY:

I sat my bed in my bedchamber looking out my window, daydreaming. I dreamed that Ben and I were going to a ball together. And we were dancing for long hours until dawn. Then he asked me to marry him. And I said that Bananabelle was a silly old fool to think that he would like her. And we lived happily ever after. And the both of us rode off on my beloved horse, Penny, of course.

After daydreaming, I decided to go on a ride with Penny. Immediately with great liveliness after this daydreaming experience, I got up and left the room. Penny would always cheer me up. Always...

* * *

ANNABELLE:

I was standing in front of my mirror, practicing saying "Yes", as if I would be saying it to Ben when trying for his affections, and he with mine. For then I thought…and mayhap knew that Ben was going to ask to marry me. And I was ready to say "Yes".

I just adored and loved Ben. And I knew I could persuade him to put aside his Patriot leanings and join the Loyalist side. But I would only do that after we were wed. That way, it would be easier, since he would be bonded to me if such was the case. In addition to all that I would end his contract with Mr. Merriman. And then everything would be perfect. And we would live happily ever after. "_Yes,_" I said in a flowing voice. "_Yes…_"

* * *

BEN:

I was ambling about at the front of Mr. Merriman's General Store and I saw Felicity riding her beloved mare, Penny.

"Hello, Ben," she greeted coolly. What was wrong?

"Hello, Miss Felicity," I greeted back cordially and warmly as I could, despite my seemingly introverted personality.

Felicity just trotted off after this short greeting. I knew something was wrong. But what? What…?


	5. Chapter 3: Felicity

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Kit**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 3

WILL and KIT

* * *

WILL:

_I wonder why she never came…_, I thought

* * *

KIT:

I had definitely no idea what in the sphincter of hell was going one with my best friend Ruthie. That morning she had suddenly kissed Stirling and gave me and a very cross look, and just simply ran off. But I was used to her kissing him, just not that much…

I sat next to Stirling at lunch while Ruthie was getting her foot at the cafeteria.

"What's up with Ruthie?" I whispered to him rather curiously.

"I don't know," replied Stirling. "But she has been acting kind of strange. I tried asking her, but she yelled at me."

Given Stirling's reply, now I had a mystery that I needed to solve. But I also had another. Will had never came today, and I wondered why. Maybe the other half of the letter explained it. Or maybe it was that I had kissed him. Maybe he though that I liked him. So he ran away because she couldn't date a young girl like me. I was so worried.

Then Ruthie came over the lunch table. After taking her seat, she shot me the meanest glare ever.

"Stirie…, Stirie?" she asked. "…Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a milkshake this after noon."

"Sure, Ruthie," Stirling replied. Ruthie looked at me briefly, and then she continued. "Actually, let's go now. There is still time," Ruthie finished abruptly.

"Uh…," Stirling thought for a moment. He glanced at me, turned to Ruthie next and nodded rather awkwardly, though I had no idea why he would have to get _my_ permission in the first place.

Ruthie saw him look at me and me nod. She instantly grabbed Stirling and dragged him away. And once again I was left alone. _I wonder what is up with Ruthie…_ I thought rather anxiously to myself.


	6. Chapter 4: Felicity

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Felicity**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 4

FELICITY and BEN

* * *

FELICITY:

I rode off quietly. _Why had I just given Ben a cold shoulder?_ I thought to myself. 'Twas most rude. But I knew that it was rude of him to go off and marry that horrid old Bananabelle. He didn't love her; he just couldn't!

I started riding faster. Penny could feel my burning anger and my heartfelt sadness, but soon the anger and sadness was overcome with hate. I _hated_ Bananabelle! She was _horrible_ for trying to steal Ben's heart from me! I would make sure that she would _pay_! I would do something to her so horrible that she would _never_ live it down. _Never_! …

* * *

BEN:

I was musing over the counter in the General Store thinking about dear Felicity. _Why had she treated me like that?_ I wondered. _Mayhap she found out that I loved her. That must be it. And she doesn't love me back._

I know I shouldn't have talked to Marcus about this. It was a bone-headed move. _Dear Lord,_ I thought to myself again. _I am so stupid._

I got up and went back to work.


	7. Chapter 5: Felicity

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Felicity**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 5

FELICITY and ELIZABETH

* * *

FELICITY:

I opened my eyes and stared into the vasty nothingness of darkness. I knew not whether it was bravery or anger that drove me to get up and put on my black buckle shoes. Clad in my plain white cotton nightshift, I swiftly and quietly made my way downstairs. The door squeaked slightly as I cautiously and slowly opened the door. To my good fortune, the squeaks that the door made were enough to wake anyone up.

I made my run to Elizabeth's house as swiftly as my slender legs could carry me. But for this night, I was going for Bananabelle. But first, I stopped at Father's store. With the key I had taken earlier to get into the shop I had already learned how to open the door without the bell ringing, a skill which Ben had taught me not a few days ago.

"_Felicity," he had said. "I reckon you can't open the door without the bell ringing." I had tried and tried, but the bell still rung in its annoyingly persistent manner. "Here," He said. He picked up an ordinary-looking, slightly curvy branch-like stick from the mildly dusty ground. He slipped it above the door, and then pushed the bell up. A little "ting" went off but not loud enough for anyone to here._

I used that same stick which Ben had given me, remembering how Ben had taught me that handy skill. Hot tears welled up in my eyes. _I cannot believe he would do this to me..._I thought cynically to myself. I blinked my eyes quickly to take the burning teardrops off my eyes as I struggled to position the other end of the stick in the middle of the bell.

Soon, the bell was far enough, so I opened the door. Inside the shop I found what I was looking for: a medium-sized jar of sweet-tasting golden honey. Immediately I grabbed the jar and dashed out of the shop.

CLING, CLING! The door bell rang as I ran out. _Oh, no!_ I thought nervously. I ran and ran. Then suddenly I heard a door open. Instantly I ducked behind a wooden barrel.

* * *

ELIZABETH:

CLING, CLING! I awoke to the sound of bells ringing from somewhere I knew not. I ran downstairs to the door and opened it. _What could it be?_ I asked myself in great curiosity.

I looked outside the front of my house, my tense blue eyes scanning my surroundings as warily as I could. For a second, I saw something moving in the moonlit darkness, the well-lit lanterns across the streets aiding my eyesight. Or so I thought. But inside me, I swore I could have seen something…or someone prowling around in the night.

I felt quite sleepy that I never bothered to make certain what that spooky figure lurking about really was. _A dog…a dog…that's all it is,_ I thought to myself in exasperation. Quietly I shut the door and went back upstairs to my bedchamber and back to bed. Spooked…

* * *

FELICITY:

I waited at least a couple of minutes after the door was shut. Then I made my way over to Bananabelle's house. _Don't do it!_ the voice in the back of my head goaded, which I swore had to be my nagging conscience. But I _had_ to do it! Whether it was right or wrong!

I pondered over something I hadn't thought of: the door. How was I to get inside? That was the question. And I had to think fast of a logical answer. Then suddenly an idea hit upon my very head. Instinctively the gaze of my snappy green eyes made its climbing ascent across the Coles' house while struggling to keep a hold of my stick.

I noticed that the window of Elizabeth's bedchamber was slightly ajar. I stuck my right foot into a crack in the brick, and soon I kept on climbing on other things of great help in my determined ascent, like downstairs windows and especially the top doorframe.

Soon I made it to Elizabeth's window. Oh, it was hard. I started to slip. I pulled hard. Soon I climbed it.

Elizabeth was fast asleep on her bed there. I tiptoed to her bedchamber door.

* * *

ELIZABETH:

My heart stopped. THUMP! Someone had landed in my room! Now I knew for certain it wasn't a dog.

My heart raced. KA-THUMP! KA-THUMP! They walked over to the door; what could I do?

Then the footsteps stopped. "I must do this…" The person muttered softly under her breath. Whoever he was, the person almost sounded like a girl.

Immediately I bolt up from my bed. "Felicity?" I almost screamed. I thought for a moment it was my best friend, sneaking out and about. My eyes cleared for a second.

The figure turned to face me. After my eyes cleared for a second, I now knew for certain it was Felicity. And was just wearing her nightshift! And carrying a branch-like stick in her right hand! _How shocking!_ I thought to myself in surprise. _And what on earth is she up to at this ungodly hour?_

"E-E-E-E-Elizabeth…" Felicity stammered. A ghostly-sounding breeze came through the open window. It blew my dark hair into my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a rather snappish tone of voice. Felicity just stared at me, like a frightened little child.

* * *

FELICITY:

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked me rather snappily. I didn't say anything in response. I turned.

"Don't!" Elizabeth snapped, before I could make my getaway. "Just tell me what you are doing!" Again I just stood there, my eyes as wide as a deer's. Then in a snap I opened her bedchamber door and left.

I made my way down the hall to Bananabelle's room. Slowly and silently I opened to door. I checked the outside of her window to see if something related to bees was still there. I gulped in reaction. It was.

After nearing Bananabelle's bed, I slowly I opened the jar. I poured the sticky honey from the honey directly on her blanketed body, as well as the left side of her body, which was facing upward as she slept. Then quietly I picked up my stick and I tiptoed to the bedchamber window. I nervously stuck the stick outside the window and started poked at what appeared to be a bee's nest.

Then all of a sudden bees started swarming in hordes. Immediately I hastened out of the room like a lightning bolt and I slammed the bedchamber door shut. I knew full that would wake everyone, but that didn't matter now. Luckily no one caught me.

But then again, that was not the only thing as I shut the door.

I ran all the way home, opening the door as quietly as I could, slid off my shoes, and jumped into my bed. And all the way from my house I could almost hear girlish shrieks.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

I couldn't help but smile out of glee. My plan had worked!

* * *

ELIZABETH:

"OOOOOWWWW!"

I heard that shrill cry. There could only be one person in my family who would make such utterly sharp cries like that. The only logical person I could come up with was…

Annabelle! _Oh, my God!_ I desperately thought to myself in my racing mind. _Something terrible must have happened to her!_

I bolted up to my bed. Rushing out of my bedchamber and into the hall, I blast open her bedchamber door. Not too soon Mama and Father and the house servants were right after me.

Whatever was there in Annabelle's bedchamber was indeed a shocking sight to behold. There was a swarm of bees…in her room…of all places! And poor Annabelle was _slathered in honey_!

I felt as though my heart had stopped, my right hand fixed flatly on my chest. Mama's hand was fixed permanently on her mouth, and Father was very much aghast at the sight. _Oh, Felicity Merriman! What have you done?_ I asked mentally to myself in sheer fright. To think…that Felicity Merriman would have the _gall_ to do something as ungodly as this! I sighed nervously amidst utter shock and dismay. I may have not liked Annabelle, but this…was terrible!


	8. Chapter 6: Felicity

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Felicity**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Love Machine 69**_**)**

ELIZABETH, FELICITY, BEN, and ANNABELLE

* * *

ELIZABETH:

For some ungodly reason I just couldn't keep focus on my stitching. I kept glancing at my best friend Felicity. From the looks of it she seemed to be quite pleased with herself. She had laughed when she first arrived at Miss Manderly's, at the rumor the Annabelle wasn't going to make it, due to some "injuries". That was the proof that it was _she_ who had poured honey on Annabelle and then provoked the bees to attack her in ungodly swarms. I tried to talk with herm but she must known that I knew about the whole awful incident.

* * *

FELICITY:

I couldn't focus on my stitching. I was too busy thinking of the funny picture of Bananabelle running around her bedchamber with a swarm of bees following her, stinging, stinging, and stinging madly at her like a bunch of hornets. _Was I a horrible person to do that?_ I pondered to myself. Mayhap I was. But I didn't really give that much of care of what happened to Annabelle Bananabelle. She was horrible, _horrible_ person to steal Ben from me.

* * *

ELIZABETH:

I knew I needed to tell Felicity that Ben didn't like Bananabelle, but how was I to do that? Immediately I approached my best friend.

"Lissie," I whispered.

"Hmm?" Felicity responded sweetly, while looking up. Could it be that Felicity was not in the mood to discuss what took place that night?

"Oh,…um,…we need to talk after lessons," I said rather hesitantly.

"Hrmmm... All right," Felicity agreed. Now I couldn't wait until after those stitching lessons with Miss Manderly!

* * *

FELICITY:

Lessons with Miss Manderly ended and Elizabeth had finally gotten her opportunity to pull me aside for a little talk.

"He doesn't like her," Elizabeth said to me a little chidingly. "You did _not_ have to do that last night."

"Who?" I queried, as though I were playing innocent with my best friend.

"Ben," answered Elizabeth, before she began to speak her piece of information concerning him. "He doesn't like Annabelle."

"Really?" I retorted rather sweetly. "Oh dear!" I said, before I added anything further on the matter in a rather sarcastic, smug, and tactless tone of voice. "Well! I hope what I did _shut Bananabelle up_!"

* * *

ELIZABETH:

I sighed a little gravely; mostly on what Felicity did to Annabelle, but mostly because of what would happen to Felicity as a consequence, as well as the fact that I was trying to condone the deed of my best friend. "Well, let's hope she doesn't know 'twas you," I said almost worriedly.

"Aye," Felicity agreed. "That certainly would be most horrid!"

I was still worried. "But if she hears that you laughed when you 'found out' today, then she will most certainly know 'twas you!" I informed. My practical mind was desperately trying to come up with a practical and sensible solution, regardless of its morals. "So we should make she does not learn of that," I finished. I was a little worried that Annabelle would find out that it was indeed Felicity who poured all that honey on her body.

"Oh, Elizabeth, really, who would tell her?" queried my best friend in a simple manner. "Miss Manderly would not find it proper to do around gossiping, and you wouldn't! And why in heaven's sake would I?"

"Well…I guess so," I said, not knowing whether what I said just now made any sense to my best friend's assertion. But then again, I was _still_ worried.

"Oh well, come on," said Felicity, trying to change the subject. "Let's go home and mayhap sometime in the day can ride horses together." Although the suggestion sounded quite appealing, I knew not for certain why Felicity said "mayhap" 'Tis possible she didn't seem to want to answer the many seemingly mysterious questions that revolved in the back of my head.

* * *

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…

* * *

BEN:

I moved a few things around in the back of the room when I heard the front door ring. Instantly I made my way to the counter, as if another customer had just come in for a purchase.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. 'Twas Annabelle for sure, but she looked…how do I say?…different. It most likely occurred to me that she was not her usual self.

"Oh! Ben!" she greeted in a manner almost unladylike for her type of upbringing. She covered her face with her fan. "Truly, I knew not if you would be here."

"I work here," I replied with a hint of uncertainty in my tone of voice. "Why would I not?"

"I thought…mayhap…it would be your day off," said Annabelle. "Well…I need some candles," she requested.

"All right," I agreed right away. "I've got some back here. I'll be back in a moment."

Without delay I headed to the back of the room searching for the requested candles. I couldn't help but snicker at how funny Annabelle's face looked, hidden behind the fan. Mayhap her face was all red and swollen. That sight I got from just a little peep at a top area of her forehead, which was not covered by her dainty-looking fan.

* * *

ANNABELLE:

I just could not believe it; I was most sure for certain 'twas Ben's lunch hour! My face was more then anything red and swollen! I fanned it hoping that would cool me down and have the color fade. Whoever had made the bees go after me whilst I was slathered in honey was going to get it somehow. I just needed to know who.

And then it struck me.

"Bitsy!" I exclaimed. I started pacing furiously around the shop. "She must have been jealous of me! Jealous that Ben loves me! Oh, she must love him!" Then I started ranting out my rabid solutions. "Oh, I'll spread the word like wildfire! I know Bitsy doesn't like to be in the center of attention, but she deserves it! Oh, yes! Oh, yes! I'll tell everyone! _Everyone!_" I stamped my right foot thrice in frenzied anger, itching to try out what I had conceived in my vengeful mind.

'Twas then that Ben came through the back room door with ten candles. I quickly lifted up my fan.

"I only need five," I said.

"Alright," Ben agreed most professionally, as he subtracted five candles from the group. "Here." He handed me five of the ten candles he had in his hold. Instantly I grabbed the candle, then after a cursory nod of thanks, I turned my back to take my leave of the shop.

But before I did, I decided to start the wild fire, starting with Ben himself.

* * *

BEN:

"You know, what?" she asked me in an almost acid tone of voice. I could also detect a tone of sadness in her voice as well. "I think Bitsy is quite…how do I say? Fond…of you?" I could hear a sniffle coming from Annabelle the moment after she said those words.

"What?" I asked rather incredulously. I honestly didn't understand what she meant.

"I mean,…she has quite liking for you," Annabelle finished in a rather curt manner. And with that, she then completely took her leave of the shop…without another word. I almost felt sorry for Annabelle at this point.

"Elizabeth? She _likes_ me?" I asked in utter bewilderment. I was just saying it, but not really believing it. To me, the very idea was strange in itself.

* * *


	9. Prologue WDWTAA: Kit

**Prologue to **_**Why Do We Think About Age – A Kit Story**_

**Written By: **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_

Kit Kittredge is another subject of Esme123's writing, and is one of the American Girl characters written by Valerie Tripp. In the series books, Kit was a nine-year-old growing up during the Great Depression, and her stories take place around 1934-1935. In this fanfic, Kit is well into her teenage years as the Depression is drawing to a close (or is it?), and is struggling over the surging waves of teen relationships.

This fanfic is basically a love quadrangle in its wealings and dealings with the four characters featured in the story: Kit Kittredge, her best friend Ruth Ann Smithens (a.k.a. Ruthie for short), Will Stirling, and Will the hobo, whom Kit befriends. Almost every American Girl fan who is familiar with the Kit stories will no doubt favor a Kit/Stirling romance relationship, since both Kit and Will are about the same age. (In _Meet Kit_, Will Stirling takes lodging at Kit's house during the midst of the Depression.) In this fanfic, it seems that Ruthie takes a fancy with Will, and is rather keen on keeping him with her, so she does not take kindly to Kit trying to steal back Will. In addition to that, Will the hobo takes a liking to Kit, and thus those teen relationships are having quite an interesting addition. It is unlikely whether we get to see these problems resolved, since Esme123 decided to place the buffer on the teenage life of Kit Kittredge the American Girl, but that wholly depends on the original author herself.

The story was revised during a time when _**Captain Jag**_ was lacking in familiarity with Kit and the other characters of the series.


	10. Chapter 1: Kit

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Kit**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 1

KIT and WILL

* * *

Cincinnati, Ohio

February, 1939

KIT:

I looked out the window of my attic room on a cold, February evening._ It's hard to be fourteen, _I thought rather regretfully to myself, as my bright blue eyes gazed at the sunset-gleaming evening sky. Being fourteen was complicated. I now had to deal with the human concept of love. A lot of my friends had boyfriends. Even Roger! Ruth Anne Smithens, my closest friend who has flowing brown hair and vivacious brown eyes to match the color of milk chocolate, who was called Ruthie for short, was even dating Will Stirling, that rather delicate-looking boy close my age who used to lodge with us since I was nine. But I had no one. This guy at school called Fist liked me. But that was different because I didn't like him back.

I was working on one of my new-fangled newspapers when suddenly a cold breeze came in through my window. Some snowflakes came with it as well.

I was making a Valentine's Day issue. And I still didn't know what to add. I had already done an interview with Stirling and Ruthie. And I had Stirling draw some fancy good pictures. I took pictures of the gym that was ready for the Valentine's Day Dance and I wrote an article on that. But I certainly had no ideas on what else to add.

Then all of a sudden, I heard my Dad calling me to dinner. I rushed downstairs to join for the evening meal.

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER…

* * *

That cold night in the attic, where I had slept several months ago, I had a hard time sleeping. I had a strange dream.

_Ruthie walked by me with Stirling on her arm. Roger ambled by with his girlfriend Kathy._

"_Stirling! Ruthie! Kathy! Roger!" I called._

_Ruthie looked back at me and laughed. Kathy did the same. "You think you can socialize with us? HA! HA! HA!" Kathy started rapidly. _

"_Yeah! You're just a dumb little third wheel!" Ruthie put in notably._

_Suddenly I could feel myself deform. The next thing I knew I was an actual third wheel on our neighborhood road while Ruthie and Stirling rode away on a bike. "What about me!" I cried. "Please don't leave me! Please don't!"_

_The all of a sudden, much to my utter surprise, Ruthie turned around. "Kit, come here!" she called quite loudly._

I suddenly awoke that night. The well-lit streets illuminated the surroundings as the crescent-shaped moon shined its residual light. I heard pebbles clinking against my window. Instinctively I looked out the window out of curiosity. And there he was. _Say, "Hello", _I told myself.

"Hello, Will!" I called out in a loud voice.

I just barely managed to say "said". I opened my window and some snow flew from a withered-looking tree into my face. Naturally I sputtered and wiped my face with my hand.

"What?" Will asked.

"Hello," I repeated. Will was a hobo that had visited me and Ruthie last summer. I had been thinking about him lately, with the third wheel situation and all. And now he was here.

"Kit! Come here!" Will called. I quickly slipped on my brown sneakers and tiptoed down the stairs. When I finally got to her back yard, after almost waking my parents in the hall, I looked for Will. I was sure I couldn't find him at first. But then I spotted him up in the tree house. He signaled me to come. In response I hurried over to him.

"Kit,…I've missed you so," Will burst out firstly. It was difficult to see his face in the shadows of the dark of night. "But we cannot talk," he added further in a rather discouraging tone of voice. "I must go, but here you go…"

Will handed me an envelope made of a leaf. I mustered up the courage to give him a kiss on the cheek. Will smiled in response, touched by a single kiss of affection.

* * *

WILL:

_Geez,_ I thought. _She just thinks of me as a big brother, I bet._

I watched Kit hurry of into the house._ I should have told her how I feel. I really liked her, but I am nineteen and she is but fourteen. Not a match made in heaven!_ I scolded myself silently.

I set up a small bed in the small tree house and tried to sleep. But sleep just wouldn't come. I couldn't stop thinking of Kit, and the kiss she gave me. I knew that Kit couldn't like me the way I liked her. But I wished she did. I _loved_ Kit. More than the world could say. But to her, I was just a brother. A brother who she gave kisses on the cheek before she went to bed. Nothing more…


	11. Chapter 2: Kit

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Kit**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 1009**_**)**

CHAPTER 2

KIT and RUTHIE

* * *

KIT:

I was sitting in my room. I looked at the letter that I had just opened. Then I deeply glanced at the letter itself with determination.

_Kit,_

_I am back in tow. But you do not know it. Well, you do, but tonight hasn't happened. Tomorrow I will come by to your door. I just wanted to warn you so that you don't get all too surprised. I also wanted to tell you that…_

And that was all. The rest of the letter was torn off, ending abruptly with a ragged and jagged-looking line. I was determined to find out what will wanted to tell me, and why he would have the gall to tear off the end of his letter.

I got up and went my bed. I couldn't sleep though, because I just couldn't stop thinking about Will. At that moment I realized I liked him more than a mere friend, even though he was at much older an age for me. Well, much too old. He was around nineteen, and here I was at fourteen. I just didn't know what to do. But I was not about to cry over it; I was much too strong for that.

So I got up and paced around my attic room back and forth, around and around, until I finally got tired. So I jumped into bed. I turned on my bedside light and started to read my favorite classic, _Robin Hood_. I had read _Robin Hood_ loads of times. It was my favorite. But not that night; after only half of the first page I stopped.

I turned off my light and tried sleep again. But still couldn't. So I kept reclining. Covers pulled up to my nose, but still my eyes were kept open. I tossed and turned then. And I couldn't sleep. So I finally decided to get Grace, my dog, to come sleep with me.

I crept downstairs. And when I got down there I saw Grace sleeping on the kitchen floor. I had found her a couple of years ago. She had been abandoned because her old family could not afford to feed her. Even animals were being sucked into the Depression. But now the depression was starting to end. And the boarders that were staying at my house were starting to leave. Four already had! But my dad was earning more money now from his job because more people could pay.

I carried Grace upstairs with me to my room. I settled her in my bed and I climbed in next to her. I tried to sleep. Grace's warmth helped. In about a couple of hours, I drifted off into a nirvana-like, peaceful celestial slumber.

* * *

RUTHIE:

I was walking to school and I saw Kit and Stirling up ahead. A wave of jealousy crept over every inch of my body. Kit was always hanging out with my man. Sometimes I thought she is stealing him from me. But I know she wouldn't do that to me. At least I hoped she wouldn't…

"Yoo-hoo! Stirling, my dear!" I called. Kit and Stirling stopped and turned around. They waved to me, and I ran up to them. I kissed Stirling and said, "Hi," to Kit. The three of us continued to walk to school.

"Stirling, you haven't commented on my hair," I said. "And I wore it in a special style for you."

"Oh…I didn't notice," Stirling rejoined. He looked at Kit. _Oh no! He is cheating on me! _I though rather anxiously. I couldn't believe it! He really was dating kit behind my back. But, oh, no! I could not let kit get away with it! It wasn't my poor Stirling's fault. I knew that it just couldn't be!

I grabbed Stirling and began kissing him, and of course, he kissed back. Kit's jaw dropped in incredulous response. I gave her a cross glare, and she looked at me like she didn't know what was going on. Immediately I let go of Stirling and said, "I'll race you!" We started running off. And Kit just stood there. Much to my good fortune, I was winning Stirling back.


	12. Chapter 3: Kit

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Kit**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Love Machine 69**_**)**

WILL and KIT

* * *

WILL:

_I wonder why she never came…_, I thought

* * *

KIT:

I had definitely no idea what in the sphincter of hell was going one with my best friend Ruthie. That morning she had suddenly kissed Stirling and gave me and a very cross look, and just simply ran off. But I was used to her kissing him, just not that much…

I sat next to Stirling at lunch while Ruthie was getting her foot at the cafeteria.

"What's up with Ruthie?" I whispered to him rather curiously.

"I don't know," replied Stirling. "But she has been acting kind of strange. I tried asking her, but she yelled at me."

Given Stirling's reply, now I had a mystery that I needed to solve. But I also had another. Will had never came today, and I wondered why. Maybe the other half of the letter explained it. Or maybe it was that I had kissed him. Maybe he though that I liked him. So he ran away because she couldn't date a young girl like me. I was so worried.

Then Ruthie came over the lunch table. After taking her seat, she shot me the meanest glare ever.

"Stirie…, Stirie?" she asked. "…Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a milkshake this after noon."

"Sure, Ruthie," Stirling replied. Ruthie looked at me briefly, and then she continued. "Actually, let's go now. There is still time," Ruthie finished abruptly.

"Uh…," Stirling thought for a moment. He glanced at me, turned to Ruthie next and nodded rather awkwardly, though I had no idea why he would have to get _my_ permission in the first place.

Ruthie saw him look at me and me nod. She instantly grabbed Stirling and dragged him away. And once again I was left alone. _I wonder what is up with Ruthie…_ I thought rather anxiously to myself.

* * *


	13. Chapter 4: Kit

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Kit**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 4

WILL, RUTHIE, KIT and STIRLING

* * *

WILL:

I was sitting in my personal hobo jungle. Not as many people were there, and I didn't even need to be there. I should of have been at Kit's house. But I was sure she didn't want me there, or else she would of have come here like I said in my letter to her.

"Hello," An anonymous lady said to me. I looked up at her. Most people would have said that she was pretty, with her vibrant, but pinned-up strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling, blue-gray eyes. And she was. But I could only think about Kit.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked.

"I just couldn't help but notice you, handsome," rejoined the brunette. "My name is Cherry." With that, she sat next to me.

"Oh, I'm Will…" I said rather awkwardly.

"Hmm…" she mused to herself. "What is a handsome fella like you doing here?" Cherry asked.

I looked at her almost skeptically. "Waiting for some one," I said. It was not a total lie; I was waiting for Kit, though I didn't know if she would ever come.

"Well, this is a strange place too meet up with some one," Cherry said, as she proceeded to get up from her seat on the bench.

"Well, I would think that the hobo jungle would be a good place for a hobo," I retorted coolly. Cherry, it seemed, was starting to get on my nerves.

"You? A hobo? No…" Cherry said in a mixture of suspicion and a bit of disappointment, as she dusting off her skirt of her short but modest scarlet red dress.

"No, I am at the hobo jungle for fun," I rejoined sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I work for the newspaper and I am doing a story on the Depression ending," Cherry answered. She flashed an attractive smile, and I swear I was almost dazzled by the pearly whites in her beautiful mouth. I haven't seen teeth that straight; not in a million hobo years. "I remember that one; the little girl…um, Kat, or something, wrote."

"Kit," I said. "She's my friend."

"Oh, really!" Cherry said rather saucily. "Well Mr. Hobo, would you like to come over to my place?"

"Nah, I'm waiting for some one," I said. I got up and walked to the other side of the jungle, leaving Cherry behind. As for the ending of the Great Depression, even though I wasn't that well educated as she was, I still was kind of suspicious that the Depression itself was far from ending, given that I was witnessing many people who were in the same plight as I was. But all that remained to be seen.

* * *

RUTHIE:

"So, Stirling…" I started. We were at this really good smoothie place for lunch. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Stirling looked a little nervously. "Well," he started. "Kit and I…" He stopped short of his reply. But to me, that hesitancy in his tone of voice indicated something…suspicious, and at the same time, unfaithful. To me, that was enough.

I sprang up quickly from my seat. "I knew it!" I yelled, not giving a care in the world that I was making a scene. "I knew it! I knew it! How could you?" I kept yelling at Stirling.

"What?" he asked in incredulous dismay. He had an anxious, puzzled look in his face, but I just knew that he knew full well what I was talking about. "You and Kit have been acting like it for so long! Why didn't you just end it?" I shot at Stirling, as I slammed my right fist onto the table, shaking the drinks.

"What? Huh?" Stirling asked confusedly. Btu I didn't listen. "I…"

"I don't care if it was her starting it or you!" I yelled.

"Ruthie, I don't know what is wrong," Stirling said, as he got up from his seat right away. He walked over to me, but I got my smoothie and splashed it into his face. "Traitor!" I spat. "Unfaithful wench! You broke my heart and you say you don't know what's going on!" Immediately I burst into tears. I cried. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I ran out of the store, crying. I had no idea what to do; I felt like I was lost in the middle of an anxious nowhere, in the middle of a swampy region of complicated high school relationships. I just kept on running, though I could barely see on account of my tear-filled. Well, I could, but not very well.

* * *

KIT:

I was strolling on my way to the Smoothie Shack to get Ruthie. Suddenly I saw someone up ahead. And I knew just who it was. "Ruthie," I cried as I started to run. Then all of a sudden I noticed that she was crying her head off.

* * *

RUTHIE:

"Ruthie," I heard some one yell. It was Kit. She continued to run up to me. When she got to me, she grabbed my hand. I flung it away in response. I was in no decent mood to talk with her.

* * *

KIT:

When I reached Ruthie I grabbed her hand but she bat it away. "Are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone of voice as I hurried to keep up with my crying friend.

"Like you care!" she shot at me in anger through her tears. She was looking directly away from me.

"It's okay," I said, trying to be consoling to my best friend as possible. "You can tell me."

Ruthie looked at me with a look that could freeze water in July.

* * *

RUTHIE:

Kit asked me to tell her what was wrong. I turned and glared at her. "It's your fault!" I yelled angrily.

"What?" Kit asked in dismay.

"Stirling told me!" I spat at her as I stopped walking.

* * *

KIT:

"Stirling told me!" Ruthie yelled at me. She stopped walking. I turned around. _What could it be?_ I thought worriedly. There was nothing I had done wrong.

Oh, no! What if she was mad because I had said to Stirling that I though that something was wrong with Ruthie, and she took it the wrong way? "I'm so sorry!" I said. "I really didn't…"

* * *

RUTHIE:

"I really didn't…" Kit started, but I cut her off.

"You didn't want to? Is that what you are saying?" I yelled vehemently at Kit.

"No…" Kit started but I cut her off again!

"So you _do_ mean it!" I yelled heatedly again. I was going to run off but I wanted to have the last word.

"Ruthie, you don't get it!" Kit said in anguish. Hot tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, shut up! I do understand!" I shouted impatiently. "You were just jealous that Stirling loves me! So you wanted to take him!"

"No, I…" Kit started. But I pushed her onto the road

"I hope you get hit by a car, Margaret Kittredge!" I yelled, as I started to run off in a mixture of anger and pain.

* * *

KIT:

I stood there in the middle of the road, feeling pretty devastated as I watched Ruthie run off. Tears started to fill in my eyes. _I hope you get hit by a car, Margaret Kittredge!_ Ruthie's last words stung like bees. They kept repeating themselves in my head. My tears continued spilling down my cheek. I cried there in the middle of the road, with my hands to my face as I made every straining effort to wipe away my tears.

Very soon I saw a car approaching. I ran out of the road, but ended up tripping as I made my way onto the sidewalk. Luckily the car did not hit me. But in a way I wished it did.

I got up slowly, feeling pretty relieved that the car didn't hit me, and at the same time, feeling disappointed that the car didn't. My finger hurt badly. I lifted up my right hand. My finger was almost mangled. I took my sweater off, despite feeling numbly cold. The cold February winds pierced my skin as I started to walk home.

* * *

STIRLING:

I was walking back to school thinking about what Ruthie had said when up ahead I spotted Kit. After taking notice that she wasn't wearing her sweater, I took off mine, ran up to her, and draped it around her shoulder. Kit looked at me as I witnessed saw her bloodstained right hand wrapped around her finger.

"I fell…" was all she said, when suddenly she fell back. I caught her just in time before she relapsed. Then I quickly scooped her up and ran her straight to the nearest local hospital.


	14. Chapter 5: Kit

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Kit**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 5

KIT, RUTHIE, and WILL

* * *

KIT:

My head was swirling as I opened my very eyes. Will was casting down an affectionate at me. _What happened?_ I thought.

I looked down at my hand. It hurt. It was in a cast.

I looked back up at will. "Will?" I asked.

"Huh?" Will asked questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

My head started to hurt. I blinked. Will was gone. Stirling was in his place.

"Oh, I thought I saw Will," I said.

"Oh,…yeah. The doctors said you might hallucinate." Stirling didn't look at me. "What happened?" He asked suddenly.

"I tripped," I said almost weakly. My hand really hurt, and the pain of it forced me to keep my town down for a while like a sick child's. "I should be asking you."

"Well your hand was cut and you lost assloads of blood, so you fainted," Stirling said almost finally. "Now, how did you trip?"

"Um…I was walking to the side walk and tripped on the edge," I said. But I didn't care one bit for that. "Did my parents come?"

"Yeah. They came a while ago. They are talking to a doctor now; you've been sleeping for a while," Stirling explained. "But why were you in the road?"

I didn't feel like answering questions, as I wanted mine answered. "Ruthie pushed me, I think," I said. "Did you see her today?"

Stirling nodded. Then my mother came into the room, accompanied by one of the doctors. She ran up to me. "Oh Kit! You're awake!" she cried in relief. I smiled as she cried into my shoulder. Stirling looked at me and smiled slightly. His look almost said, "We'll talk about Ruthie later." And I thought that was good. My mother and father asked me some questions. I answered them minutes before I was discharged from the local hospital.

* * *

RUTHIE:

I sat my bed crying uncontrollably. I wanted Kit to leave Stirling alone! He was mine! I didn't really hope that she was run over by a car, but I did hope that something bad would happen to her.

I heard my father come up the stairs. I wiped my eyes and went over to my makeup stand. I hurried and put back on my lip stick. Through the reflection I saw my dad pass by my room.

I looked at the clock. Three o' clock! Oh no! I was supposed to be getting home from school! I grabbed my bag and tip toed down the stairs. And I was almost caught as I crept out the door. Then I turned around and walked back in. My dad came down the stairs. "So, honey, how was half of school?" He asked._ I felt literally busted_.

* * *

WILL:

I sat in Kit's tree house as I looked over at her best friend's house. I decided to go pay Ruthie a visit and ask about Kit. What if something had happened to her? Perhaps that could have been why she never came!

I ran over to Ruthie's house, whereupon I started rapping on the door. Ruthie opened it.

"Will?" She asked.

"The one and only," I said in reply. "Um…would you perhaps know how Kit is doing?" I asked simply.

It seemed that I got way more then I asked for. "Oh you mean that boyfriend-stealing bitch?" Ruthie said crossly. Anger showed in her.

"What?" I asked.

"She's dating Stirling, while I am!" she complained. "Well…was, I won't take this two timing!"

My heart fell. How could this be? I loved Kit. And she was off with Stirling?

Ruthie looked at me with a glimmer in her eye. I knew what she was thinking. And I was worried.

* * *

RUTHIE:

I looked into Will's eyes. Then all of a sudden I knew just how I would get back at Kit! She told me once that she kind of liked Will, though that was years ago she might still. I would steal him.

"Would you care for tea?" I asked. Will looked at me, but he smiled and nodded. Who cared about age?

* * *

WILL:

"With payback…" I began.

* * *

RUTHIE:

"…The rules don't apply," I finished simply but determinedly.


	15. Chapter 6: Kit

_**Why Do We Think About Age?**_

**A **_**Kit**_** Story**

**(Written by **_**Esme123**_**, Revised by **_**Captain Jag CT-55/11 9009**_**)**

CHAPTER 6

KIT and WILL

* * *

KIT:

I sat down on my bed with my typewriter on and plopped on it, too. I knew that I really wasn't supposed to, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to the rules. I was just typing down about yesterday, when I tripped and all.

I wondered where Will was at that moment. Thinking about Will just happened to put my stomach in butterflies.

CLUNK! Right outside my window I saw Will's face. "Will!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the window and thrust it opened. "How are you standing there?"

* * *

WILL:

"How are you standing there?" Kit asked. I smiled.

"A ladder. Duh," I said briskly. Kit giggled a bit. Then I decided to get to business.

"I met with Ruthie for tea yesterday," I informed. Kit's face turned pink.

* * *

KIT:

_Why would Will meet Ruthie for tea? No, don't think of it like that!_ I begged him desperately in my mind.

"How was it," I asked, in reference to Ruthie and Will's teatime.

"Grand," Will answered, still grinning almost mischievously. His grin usually made me happy, but now it was making me feel sick.

"Well, why didn't you come?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Will said. "I asked you to meet me at hobo jungle and walk me to your house," Will said. "It was in the letter."

"Oh, no! That was the other half?" I exclaimed in dismayed astonishment.

"You mean it got ruined?" Will asked.

"It must have!" I exclaimed.

"Oh…" Will said in a mixture of confusion and disappointment, his voice trailing off. "Well, I'll come to the door now then," He winked at me. And suddenly his smile seemed like the old one, one that made me smiled.

* * *

WILL:

I got down from the ladder and walked to the door. _I was wrong! I thought she didn't like me so she stood me up! But the letter was ruined! Now I bet Ruthie thinks I like her. But kit is dating Stirling anyways. She probably thinks I stood her up! So she's trying to get back at me by dating Stirling! _I thought. I continued to think until I reached the door and knocked on it.

"Will!" Mrs. Kittredge greeted almost excitedly. "Oh, it's been forever, hasn't it!"

"I believe so, ma'am," I said in reply as I doffed off my hat. Kit came storming down the stair.

"Will!" She exclaimed. She sounded as if she were genuinely surprised. She ran up to me and gave me a great, grizzly-bear hug.

"Oh, Will! It must have been forever!" Kit said. She looked up at me and winked. Stirling popped his head out of a room.

"Will!" he exclaimed. I didn't know how to act. So I decided to pretend not to know, and have Kit tell me.

"Hey, Stirling," I greeted him, shaking his hand.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Stirling asked.

"Good enough," I said. We all talked for a while, but no one, not even I, mentioned dating. No one.


	16. Original Reviews For WDWTAA

**Original Reviews for **_**Why Do We Think About Age**_

(Completely Unabridged and Unedited for Authenticity's Sake)

In my attempts to re-post, restore, and revise Esme123's fanfic back on Fan Fiction, I decided to post these original and unabridged reviews in order to give you an idea as to what others thought of the story, whether they be well-deserved praises or well-deserved criticism. It is suggested that you consider these reviews as museum exhibits, much as this fanfic is a museum exhibit for those who have not had the chance to see Esme123's work of fiction since she removed the work directly from the site itself. You can thank Esme123 for allowing me to re-post her work of fiction back on the site itself, but when you read the reviews, do be understanding with her, as the original work of fiction was written almost a year prior to its re-posting. For all we know, Esme123 might have improved on herself. (Original work is at the next chapter posting.)

Note: Pen Names that are underlined are verifiable (or rather, verifiable during the time that the reviews were posted). Pen names that are anonymous or unverifiable (or rather, anonymous or unverifiable during the time that the reviews were posted) are not underlined.

* * *

God'sBeautifulPromise – 2008-05-18 . chapter 4

I love this basic idea of this story- so cute! I wish you would elaborate more on the details. It will make your chapters longer and give readers a better idea of what's going on.

First off, I'd like to say that I don't think you're being very true to the character of Ruthie- at least in the third chapter. I'm sorry, but I haven't read past that at this point. If you go back to the books, you'll see that Ruthie isn't the type of person that would automatically assume that Sterling and Kit are secretly dating. Another thing from chapter three: in fanfiction, you don't have to include details that the reader would already know if they read the book(s). Therefore, the explanation of Grace is unnecessary, and can (and should) be deleted if at all possible.

But the one thing I cannot ignore is your grammar and typos. Now, I can understand where you're coming from, because we all make mistakes like that every once in a while, but if it's in almost every other sentence than it's too much. It can get very annoying, and I almost stopped reading your story because of it. But I like this plot idea too much to stop, and I really want to see where you're going with it, so I'll keep reading.

But all and all, keep writing! I think the Kit story is unique and has potential. (Please don't take this the wrong way...)

~God's Beautiful Promise

By the way, I love the hobo! He's a nice twist to the usual Kit/Sterling paring.

* * *

mikorena – 2008-01-27 . chapter 1

let me tell you all the stuff that should be imprved i noticed way too spelling its a bit confusing with all the storys being together i forget wether it's about kit or felcity. like the story idea though

* * *

mikorena – 2008-01-27 . chapter 12

i really like the idea of your story and hope you submit the next chapter soon

* * *

WalkingWit – 2008-01-16 . chapter 4

You've got potentially two stories here. Separate Kit and Felicity's stories. Check your spelling and grammar, because it makes no sense at the moment. This would be much better if you fix those.

* * *

bookfaerie – 2007-12-08 . chapter 2

I think you need to separate the stories. Switching between two, three, maybe five POVs can be extremely confusing. The English needs punctuation and grammar corrections--possibly spelling as well. You have talent, but I would say to make things clear before submitting them.

* * *

MRSTJ1 – 2007-11-11 . chapter 1

You might have some interesting ideas, but I can't tell because you have the most atrocious spelling, punctuation and grammar I have ever seen, and I've seen quite a lot. Even if English is not your native language, it can't be excused. Try really looking at your stories before you submit.

* * *

Old-Fashioned Girl22 – 2007-10-23 . chapter 1

I love your story. You have a very good plot. Can't wait for more!

* * *

roughdiamond5 – 2007-10-15 . chapter 12

Annabelle Bananabelle, you're so evil to spread nasty rumors! This is going to get so tricky and I can't wait to see what other surprises you have in store, please update soon!

* * *

roughdiamond5 – 2007-10-12 . chapter 1

Wow, that really is a tricky love triangle-square-some shape like that! I think everyone's really confused, but I can't wait to see if Felicity's world feels the same way! At least Will and Sterling are getting along okay, and so are Kit and Will. But please update soon, you almost scared me to death by not updating in like a month!

* * *

juliarox101 – 2007-09-17 . chapter 4

Good story, but what about Ben and the army? He probably would've left by this time.

I sort of skipped over the Kit story.

* * *

MackenzieW – 2007-08-21 . chapter 3

All right, I only made it up to Chapter 4. You seem to have two potential stories here. There really isn't nothing connecting Felicity's and Kit's story except that they are both having guy problems. I would separate them and rewrite them as two separate stories.

But if you chose to continue, please get some to beta/proofread this story. There are many errors that a second pair of eyes can catch. Also, if please try to stick with one POV or else don't write the name of the person whose POV it is--have you ever read a book that does that? (And if you have, I'd love to know). If you want, I could try to fit in beta-ing for you.

The talent is there, it just needs some guidance.

* * *

piccolabimba – 2007-08-19 . chapter 1

please proofread! Caps and letter switches are prevalent, otherwise, cool idea

* * *

roughdiamond5 – 2007-07-16 . chapter 10

Yay! You updated! I'm so glad! And that was a really funny chapter! That was a great plan Felicity made. Please update soon so I can see Kit get jealous possibly!

* * *

roughdiamond5 – 2007-07-14 . chapter 9

Ooh, this is gonna get good! Update soon please! Oh, where are my manners? Hi, I'm roughdiamond5. I usually read Maximum Ride fanfiction, but when I saw that there was American Girl fanfiction I clicked on it because I still like American Girl. Your story looked most promising, so I cicked on it, and now, nine chapters later, I can only say that I can't believe that you only have one review! This is genius! I would never think of any of this! Please, you have to update soon!

* * *

coca-cola addict – 2007-05-09 . chapter 6

The relationships seem a bit sudden but beyond that I really like it...Write more! Pretty please (insert the biggest, wateriest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen and/or imagined, you know the type you just can't say no to ;)

-coke addict (should have reconsidered the bad connotation when I picked this as my pen name...)

* * *


	17. Original Literary Work For WDWTAA

Original Title Format: **Why do we think about Age?**

Note: Titles are deliberately left unedited with misspelled words for authenticity regarding original title bar.

* * *

**Original Story Stats (Last Known Updates)**

Author: **Esme123**

Fiction Rated: **T**

Language: **English**

Category: **Romance/Drama**

Reviews: **15**

Published: **05-09-07**

Updated: **10-15-07**

Story ID: **3530754**

* * *

**1. Kit And Will**

* * *

Why Do We Think About Age?

A Kit Story

By Esme123

Kit:

I looked out my window._ It is hard to be fourteen... I_ thought. Being fourteen was complicated. I now had to deal with love. Alot of my friends had boyfriends. Even Roger! Ruthie was even dating Stirling. But I had no one. This guy at school called fist liked me. But that was different. Because I didn't like him back. I was owrking on a newpaper when a cold breez came in through my window. Some snowflakes came with it.

I was making a valentines day issue. And I didn't know what to add. I had allready done an interview with stirling and ruthie. And I had stirling draw some good pictures. and I had take pictures of the gym that was ready for the valentines dance and I wrote an artical on that. But I had no Ideas on what eles to add. The I heard my dad call me for dinner.

That night I had a hard time sleeping. I had a strange dream.

_Ruthie walked by me with stirling on her arm. Roger walk by with his girl friend Kathy. "Stirling! Ruthie! Kathy! Roger!" I called. Rithie looked back at me and laughed. Kathy did the same. "You think you can socailize with us? HA HA HA!" Kathy started. _

_"Yeah! Your're just a dumb little third wheel!" Ruthie noted. I could feel myself deform. next thing I know I was an actual thrild wheel on a road while Ruthie and Stirling rode away on a bike. "What about me!" I cried. "Please don't leave me! Please don't"_

_Ruthie turned around. __**"Kit, come here!" **_

I awoke. I heard pebbles cklinking against my window. I looked out the small window. And there he was. _Say Hello, _I told Myself. "Hello, Will!" I just barley mangaged to say said. I opened my window and some snow flew from off a tree into my face. I spttered and whiped my face with my hand.

"What?" Will asked.

"Hello," I repeted. Will was a hobo that had visited last summer. I had been thinking about him latley, with the third wheel situation and all. And now he was here.

"Kit! Come here!" Will called. I quickly hurried and slipped on My brown sneakers and tip-toed down the stairs. When I finally got to her back yard, after almost waking my parents in the hall, I looked for will. I was sure I couldn't find him at first. But then I spotted him up in the tree-house. He signaled her to come. kit hurried over to will.

"Ive mssed you," Will said. But we can't talk, I must go, but here you go," Will handed Me a envelope made of a leaf. I mustered up the courage to give him a kiss on the cheek. Will Smiled.

Will:

_Geez,_ I thought. _She just thinks of me as a big brother I bet._ I watched kit hurry of into the house._ I should of have told her how I feel. I really like her but I am 19 and she is 14. Not a match made in heaven!_ I scolded myself silently. I set up a small bed in the small tree house and tried to sleep. But sleep just would not come. I couldn't stop thinking of kit. And the kiss she gave me. I knew tht kit couldn't like me the way liked her. But I wished she did. I loved kit. More then the world could say. But to her I was just a brother. A brother who she gave kisses on the cheek before she goes to bd. Nothing more.

* * *

**2. Felcity and Ben**

* * *

hy Do we think about age?

A Felicity Story

Felicicty:

I sat on the rooftop of my house. I was just fourteen then. And I was thinking about ben. I knew that I might just be to young to court anyone yet. But I had a feeling I was in love. Even though I was too young to court ben was not. Right then he was seeing Bananbelle. My best friend Elizabeth sister. Just then I heard some one climb up the ladder to where I was. I saw Elizabeth's brown hair as she climbed up to see me.

"Why felicity! How come we must meet on this rooftop?" Elizabeth asked me as she draged herself up.

"Why, It just semms special to be so up close to the heavens!" I said dreamily.

"Yes, I do have to say I agree! But Felicity I came here bearing horrible news!" Elizabeth said urgently.

"What, Elizabeth?" I asked looking up at the sky.

"Bananbelle thinks that ben is going to propse to her!" Elizabeth said as she fixed her dress.

"Why, Elizabeth. I have never heard of such a silly thing!" I said. I really hoped that it wasn't true.

"But she said that she heard him telling marcus that he wanted to tell some one that he wanted to be with her forever!" Elizabeth said. I looked her straight in the eye. She was not lying. "But, she can't marry Ben! For he does not love her," I said, I knew Elzabeth could hear the panic in my voice. She looked down at her feet. Well across since she was sitting down. "I am sorry to say but he must love her to wants to lbe with her foever..." Elizabeth said. "Goday felicity..." She said as she left.

I sat there mortified. My dear beloved Ben was going to marry bananbelle. Tears welled up in my eyes. I started to cry unstoppably. I just cried and cried. Until I bore no more tears. I wipped my eyes and went inside to go help prepare dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben

I sat at the table for dinner. Staring at Felicity. I did not know why but I loved Felicity dearly. Though she was much to young for me. I truly and dearly wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. But I knew that later in the year Iwas going off to war. While I would be gone she would find a man thet will suit her better then me. I didn't want that to happen but I knew it must.

"So felicity, how was your day?" Felicity's mother asked felicity.

"It was good, mother. yours?" Felicity replied calmy. But I could tell somthing was on her mind. somthing bad. I wondered what was toubling he so.

"It was fine. I did some bit of work in the garden," Mrs. Merrimum said. "How was yours benjiman?"

"Fine, I do say," I replied. But then returned to my food. I did not want to talk. I thought about felicity for the rest of the eavning. Drowning out everyone elses conversation.

* * *

**3. Kit and ruthie**

* * *

Why Do We think About Age?

A kit story

By Esme123

Kit

I was sitting in my room. I looked at the letter that I had just opened. I looked at it with determination.

_Kit,_

_I am back in tow. But you do not know it. Well you do but tonight hasn't happened. Tomarrow I will coem to the door. I just wanted to warn you so that you dn't get to suprised I also wanted to tel you that..._

And that was all the rest of it was torn off. It ended with a ragged line. I was determind to find out what willw anted to tell me. And why hi ripped off the end of his letter. I got up and went my bed. I couldn't sleep though. I just couldn't stop thinking about wil. At that moment I realized I liked him more then afriend. though He was much too old for me. MUCH to old. He was maybe 19, and here I was 14. I just didn't know what to do. But I was not about to cry over it. I was much to strong for that.

So i gto up and paced the room. Back and forth. Around and around. Then I finally got tired. So I went to lie in bed. I turned on my bedside light and started to read, robin hood. I had read robing hood alot of timed. It was my favorite. But not that niht after only half of the first page I stopped. i turned off my light and tried sleep again. But still couldn't. So a lied there. Covers pulled up to my nose. But open eyes. i tossed and turned then. And I couldn't sleep. Untill I finally jdecided to get Grace to come sleep with me. I krept downstairs. And when I got down there I saw grace sleep ing on the kitchen floor. Grace was my dog. I had found her a couple of years ago. She had been abondon because her old family could nto afford to feed her. Even animals were being sucked into the dpression. But now the depression was starting to end. And the boarders that were staying at My house were starting to leave. Four allready had! But my dad was earning more money now. From his job. Because more peole could pay.

I carried grace upstaris with me to my room. I settled her in my bed and I climbed in next to her. I tried to sleep. Grace's warmth helped. In about a couple of hours i driffted off to sleep.

Ruthie:

I was walking to school and I saw kit and stirling up ahead. A wave of jelousy came over me. Kit was allways hanginng out with my man. Somtimes I think she is stealing him from me. But I know she wouldn't do that to me. At least I hoped...

"Yoo-hoo! Stirling my dear!" I said. Kit and stirling stopped and turned around. They waved to me. I ran up to them. I kissed stirling and said, "Hi," to kit. The three of us continued to walk to school.

"Stirling, you havn't coomented on my hair," I said. "And I wore it in a special style for you."

"Oh... I didn't notice," Stirling said. He looked at kit. _Oh no! He is cheating on me! _I though. I couldn't belive it! he really was dating kit behind my back. But oh no! I could not let kit get away wiht it! It wasn't my poor stiries fault. I knew that it couldn't be. I grabbed stirling and began kissing him. And of course he kised. back. Kit's jaw droped. I gave her an evil glar, she looked at me liek she didn't know what was going on. i let go of stirling and said,"I'll race you!" We started running off. And kit just stood there. i was winning stirling back.

* * *

**4. Elizabeth Felicity Annabell And Ben**

* * *

Why Do We Thank About Age

A felicity Story

Elizabeth

I satin my room listening to Bannabelle prctice saying yes to Ben. I didn't know how ben cold be falling for her. She wasn't right for her. I personally though that he woul make a much cuter couple with Lissie. But I knew that lisie would not want to date him. And ben would dislike dating age difference was just too much. I heaved a sigh. Somtimes thigs just wern't right. I dind't even know why bannabelle would want to marry Ben. He was a patriot and a helpre in a shop. Maybe it was his charm. ButI din't know how Ben would want to marry Bannabelle. She was a Loalist, and verry snooty. I sighed again. Thing were all mixed up. I lied down and tried that day-dreaming that felicity did. It was nice. I liked it. I though that maybe it would do to be more like feliicity. Maybe...

Felicity

I sat apon my bed looking out the window day dreaming. I dreamed that will and I were going to a ball together. And we were dancing for long hours. Until dawn. Then he asked me to marry him. And said that bannabelle was a silly old fool to think that he would like her. Adn then we lived happily ever after. And rode off on penny of course.

then i decided to go on a ride with penny. i got up and left the room. Penny would allways cheer me up. Allways...

Annabell

I was standing in front of my miror and I was practicing sayign yes. For ben was going to ask to marry me. And I was ready to sayyes. I loved ben. Adn I knew I could prusuade him to be come a loalist. But after we were wed. that way it would be eaisier. And also Iwill end his contract with mr. merriman. And then everything would be perfect. And we would live happily ever after. "_Yes,"_ I said in a flowy voice. Yes...

Ben

I was walking about and I saw felicity riding her beloved penny.

"Hello, ben," She said colly. What was wrong?

"Hello, miss felicity," I said warmly.

Felicity just trotted off. I knew somthing was wrong. But what? What...

* * *

**5. Will And kit**

* * *

Will:

_I wonder why she never came..._ I thought

Kit.

I had no Idea what was going one with ruthie. That morning she had sudenly kissed stirling and gaveme and evil look. Then ran off. I was used to her kissing him, just not that much...

I sat next to stirling at lunch while ruthie was gettin gher food.

"What's up with ruthie?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know... But she has been acting strange, I tried asking her but she yelled at me," Stirling said. Now I had a mystery that I needed to solve. But I also had another. willhad never came today. I wondered why. Maybe tho other half of the letter explained it. Or maybe it was that I had kissed hm. Myabe he though that I liked like I did. SO he ran away. Because she couldn't date a young girl like me. I was so worried.

Then ruthie came over. Seh gave me the meanest glare.

"Stirie,-" Stirie???? "-Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a milkshake this after noon," Ruthie asked.

"Sure, Ruthie," Stirling said. Rutie looked at me. Then she contiued. "Actually let's go now. There is still time," Ruthie said.

"Uhhh," Sitring though for a moment. He looked atm I noded. Though I didn't know why he had to get my permission.

Ruthie sawhim look at me and Me nod. She instantly grabbed stirling and dragged him away. And once again I was left alonne. _I wonder what is up with ruthie..._ I Thought.

* * *

**6. Felcicity And Ben**

* * *

Why do we think about age

A felicity story

Sorry this one is so short...

Felicity

I rode off quietly. Why had I just given ben a could shoulder. 'Twas rude. But I knew that it was rude of him to go off and marry Bananbelle. He didn't love her. he couldn't. I started riding faster. Penny could feel my anger and sadness. but soon the anger and sadness was covered with Hate. I hated Bananbelle. She was horrible for stealing Bens heardt from me. I would make sure that she would pay! I would do somthing to her so horrible that she would never live it down. Never...

Ben

I was sitting in the stor think ing about me dear Felicity. Why had she treated me like that. Maybe she found out thet I loved her. That must be it. and she doesn't love me back. I know I shouldn't of talked to marcus about this. It was a bone headed move. I am so stupid. I got up and went back to work.

* * *

**7. Ruthie, Kit Stirling**

* * *

Why Do We think About Age?

Kit

Will

I was sitting at the hobo jungle. Not as many people were there. And I didn't even need to be there .I should of have been at Kit's house. But I was sure She didn't want me there. Or eles she would of have came here like it said to in my letter.

"Hello," A Lady said to me. I looked up at her. Most people woul of have said that she was pretty. And she was. But i could only thin kabout kit.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I asked.

"I just couldn't help but notice you, Handsome. My name is cherry," The Lady and said sittin gnext to me.

"O, I'm Will..." I said.

"Hmmm, What is a handsome fella like you doing here?" Cherry asked. I looked at her.

"Waiting for some one," I said. It was not a total lie, I was waiting for kit. Though I didn't know if shw would ever come.

"Well, this is a strange place too meet up with some one," Cherry said getting up.

"Well, I would think that the hobo jungle would be a good place for a hobo," I said, cooly. Cherry was starting to get on my nerves.

"You? A hobo? No..." cherry said dusting off her skirt.

"No, I am at the hobo jungle for fun," ui siad sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I work for the news papaer and I am doing a story on the Depression ending," Cherry Said. She smiled."I remember that one the little gir, Um Kat or somthing, wrote."

"Kit," I said. "She's my friend,"

"Oh, Really!" Cherry said. "Well mr. Hobo, would you liek to come over to my place?"

"Nah, I'm waiting for some one," I said. I got up and walked to the other side of the jungle. leaving Cherry behind.

Ruthie

"So Stirling..." I started. We were at this really goood smoothie place for lunch. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Stirling looked a little nervouse. "Well," He started. "Kit and I..." He started. But that was enough. I stood up quickly. "I knew it!" I yelled. Not caring that I was making a sceane. "I knew it! I knew it! HOw could you?!?!" I yelled at stirling.

"What?!?" he asked. He looked puzled but I knew he knew what I was talking about. "YOu and kit have been acting like it for so long! Why didn't you just end it?" I shot ad stirling, while I bange my hands onto the table.

"What, huh?"Stirling asked. Btu I didn't listen. "I--"

"I don't care! If it was her starting it or you!" I yelled.

"Ruthie, I don't know what is wrong," Stirling said getting up. He wallked over to me, but I got my smottie and splashed it into his face. "Trator! You broke my hart and you say you don't know what is going on!" i cried. I tears started welling up in nmy eyes. I ran out fo the store, crying. I had no Idea what to do. I Felt Like I was lost. I just kept on rnning. though I couldn't see. through my tears. Well I could blut not verry good.

Kit

I was walking to 'the Smoothie Shack' to get ruthie. I saw somone up ahead. I heard them too. She was crying. And I knewwho it was. "Ruthie," I cried as I started to run.

Ruthie

"Ruthie," I heard some one yell. It was kit. She continued to run up to me. When seh got to me she grabed my hand. I flung it away. I didn't want to talk to her.

kit

When I reached ruthie I grabbed her hand but she bat it away. "Are you akay?" I asked in in a worried tone. As I hurried to keep up with my crying friend. "Like you care!" She shot at me. She was looking directly away from me. "I't okay," I said. "You can tell me." Ruthie looked at me. With alook that could freeze water in July.

Ruthie

Kit Asked me to tell her what was wrong. I turned and glared at her. "It's your fault!" I yelled. "What?" Kit asked. "Stirling told me!" I spat at her as I stopped walking.

Kit

"Stirling told me!" Ruthie yelled at me. She topped walking. I turned around. _What could it be?_ I thought. There was nothing I had done wrong. Oh no. What if she was mad because i had said to stirling that I though that somthing was wrong with ruthie, and she took it the the wrong way. "I'm so sorry!" I said. "I really didn't-"

Ruthie.

"Ireally didn't-" Kit started, but I cut her off. "You dind't want to?!?! Is that what you are saying!" I yelled at kit. "No-" Kit started but I cut her off agian!

"SO you do mean it!" I was going to run off but I wanted to have the last word. "Rutie, you don't get it!" Kti said. Hot teard started running down my cheeks.

"Oh, Shut up! I do understand! You were just jelouse that stirling loved me! So you wanted to take him!" I yelled.

"No I-" Kit started. But I pushed her int the road. :I hope ou get hit by a car kit kitterige!" I hyelled. As I started to run off.

Kit

I stoodther in the middle of the road. And I watched RUthie run of. Tears started to fill in my eyes. _i hope you get hit by a car Kit Kitteridge!_ Ruthie's last words stung like bees. They kept re-peating themselves in my head. My tears spilled down my cheek. I cried there in the middle of the road. Sonn I saw a car comming. I ran out of the raod. And triped as I made my way on the side walk. luckily the car did not hit me. But in a way I wished it did.

i go tup sloly. My finger hurt badly. i lifte up my hand. My finger was almodt dis-asembled. I took my sweter off. i was cold then . The cold febuary winds peirced my skin. i started to walk home

Stirling.

I was walking back to schol thinking about what ruthie had said. When Up ahead I saw kit. She wasn't wearing her sweater. I took off mine and ran up to her. I draped mine around her shoulder. Kit looked at me. I saw her bloodstained one wrapped around her finger.

"I fell..." Was all she said. When suddenly she fell back. I caught her. I quickly scooped her up and ran her straight to the hospial.

* * *

**8. Ben Elizabeth**

* * *

Why Do We think About Age?

Felcity

Ben

I walked bravley to Felicity's house. I was going to tell her. Weather she felt the same way of not. Well I was going to.

"Ben, M'dear!" I head Annabelle Call to me I truned around. Adn she was there with Her sister. She sister looked up at me. With a look that said, _Why?_ She Must of have known. She must of have known that lissie dind't like me. But I had to tell her. No matter whta.

"Yes, Miss Annabelle," i said. "And How do you do, Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked at me. "Fine," She said.

"Ben, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a nice afternoon walk with me and Bitsy?" Annabelle asked.

Elizabeth

"Ben, I was wonderin gif you would like to go on an afternoon walk with me and bitsy?" Bannabelle Asked ben. _Bitsy_... I cringed at the name. i hated it, and Bananbelle knew so. I also knew That Bannabelle hated being Called Bannabelle. But I didnaywyas. when she decided to Call me Elizabeth, then I would Call her Annbelle. But she had not decided that yet. I sighed heavily. I had to talk with ben.

"I would love to" Ben said. TO me he did not look like he wanted to.

We contiued to walk thoughout williamsburg. Soon we passed Mr. merriman's shop. "Ben, m'boy, I need your help, It will only be a small task. Ben nodded.

"Banna- Um.. I mean Annabelle, May I go inside, I am wanting to see if they have the candles mother wants," I lied. Mother had not ased for any candles.

"But, bitsy-" I sighed "- I am not sure mother would want youg etting her candles from a patriot's shop," Bannabelle said,

"But remember when Mr. merriman got father out of jail, I am sure this one store mother would take into ecception," I explained.

Bannabell thought for a moment. "Well off you go then," She said. "And be quick about it!"

I ran into the shop. I saw ben he was heading off. "Wait!" I cried. "I need a word with you."

"Okay, then," Ben said.

"In private..." i said. Looking around the shop at all of the other peopl e.

"Okay," Ben said. He escorted me to the back room. "Yes?" He asked when we arried.

"Why are you going to propose?" I asked.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I can assure you that I won't go that far! She is much to young!" Ben said. _What is he talking about had and Bannabelle are both the same age!_ I thought.

"I didn't think so, she said that you said you wanted to, 'Be with her forever,' And Bannabelle thinks you are going to propse!' i said. I was a little relived.

"Bannabelle?" Ben asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, Um she heard you talking with marcus about it," I said. Looking down alt the groung.

"Well why would i ask to marry a friend?" Ben asked.

"Arn't you and her topgether?" i asked. I was just a little baffled. Just then Bannabelle came into the back room. "What is going on in here?" she asked.

"there were no candles up front so ben hellped be look in the back room," I said.

"Oh, well did you find some?" Bannabelle asked. I grabed a candle from a basket and looked at it.

"Well they don't have the right kind," I said. Pretending to sigh.

"Well then off we go!" Bannabelle said as we started for the door. I had only few answers but much more questions.

* * *

**9. Kit Ruthie will**

* * *

Why Do We think About Age?

Kit

Kit:

My head was swirling. I opened my eyes. Will was looking down at me. _What happened?_ I thought. I looked down at me hand. It hurt. It was in a cast. I looked back up at will. "Will?" I asked.

"Huh?" Will asked questioningly. "What are you talking about?" My head started to hurt. I blinked. Will was gone. Stirling was in his place.

"Oh, I thought I saw will," I said.

"Oh, yeah, the doctors said you might halucinate," Stirling didn't look at me. "What happened?" He asked sudenly.

"I triped," I said. My hand really hurt. "I should b asking you."

"Well your hand was cut and you lost alot of blood. So you fainted," Stirling said. "Now how did you trip?"

"Um... I was walking to the side walk and triped on the edge," I said. But I dind't care for that. "Did my parents come?"

"Yeah. They came a while ago. They are talking to a doctor now, you've been sleeping for a while," Stirling explained. "But why were you in the road?"

I dind't feel like answering questions I wanted mine answered. "Ruthie pushed me, I think," I said. "Did you see her today?"

Stirling nodded. Then my mother ran up to me. "Oh Kit! Your awake!" I smiled as she cried into my shoulder. Stirling looked at me and smiled slightly. His look said. We'll talk about ruthie later. ANd I thought that was good. My mother and father asked me some questions. I answered them and then I was discharged.

Ruthie

I sat there. Crying on my bed. I wanted kit to leave stirling alone! He was mine! I didn't really hope that she was ran over by a car, but I hoped that somthing bad would happen to her. I heard my father come up the stairs. I wipped my eyes and went over to my make up stand. I hurried and put back on my lip stick. My dad passed though. I looked at the clock. Three o' Clock. Oh no. I was suposed to be getting home from school! I grabbed my bag and tip toed down the stairs. And I was allmost caught as I krept out the door. Then I turned around and walked back in. My dad came down the stairs. "So honey, how was half of school?" He asked._ Busted_.

Will

I sat in Kit's treehouse. I looked over st her firends house. I decided to go pay ruthie a visit. And ask about kit. What if somthing had happened and that was why she never came!

I ran over ther. I knocked on the door. Ruthie opened it. "Will?" She asked.

"The one and only," I said. "Um, would you perhaps know how kit was doing?" I asked simply. And got way more then I asked for.

"Oh you mean that boyfriend stealing Bitch?" Ruthie said. Anger showed in her.

"What?" I asked.

"She's dating stirling, While I am! Well was, I won't take this two timing!" Ruthie said. My heart fell. How could this be?! I loved kit. And she was off with stirling?

Ruthie looked at me with a glimer in her eye. I knew what she was thinking. And I was worried.

Ruthie.

I looked into Will's eyes. I knew how I would get back at kit! She told me once that she kind of liked Will. Though that was years ago she might still. I would steal him.

"Would you care for tea?" I asked. Will looked at me. But he smiled and nodded. Who cared about age?

Will

With Pay back---

Ruthie

-- The rules don't aply.

* * *

**10. Felicity Elizabeth**

* * *

Why Do We think About Age?

Felicity

I opened my eyes. I stared into the darkness. I didn't know if it was barvery or Anger that drove me to get up and put on my shoes. in just my night gown, I swiftly and quietly made my way down stairs. The door Squeeked slightly as I opened the door. Not enough to wake anyone though.

I swiftly ran to Elizabeth's house. But for this night, I was going for Bannabelle. But firls I stopped at my father's store. I used the key I had taken eirlier to get in. I had allready learned how to open the door without the bell ringing. Been had taught me. "Felicity," He had said. "I reckon you can't open the door without the bell ringing." I had tried and tried but the bell rung. "Here," He said. He picked up a sick from the ground. He slipped it above the door. Then her pushed the bell up. A little "Ting" went off but not loud enough for anyone to here. I used the same stick. Hot tears boile dup in my eyes. _I can't belivie hw would do this to me..._ I thought. I blinked my eyes quikly to get the tears out. Soon the bell was far enough. So I opened the door. Insidde I found what I was looking for. I grabbed it and Ran. "CLING CLING!" The door bell rang as I ran out. _OH NO!_ I thought. I ran and ran. I heard a door open. I ducked behind a barell.

ELizabeth

"CLING CLING!" I awoke to the sound of bells ringnign. I ran downstairs to the door. I opened it. What could it be? I looked out. I saw somthing move. _A dog... A dog... That;s all it is..._ I Shut the door and went back to bed. Spooked...

Felicity

I waited acouple of minutes after the door shut. I made my way over to Bannabelel's house._Don't do it!_ The voice in the back of my head said. But I HAD to do it! Wether it was right pr wrong. I looked at somthing I hadn't thought of. The door. How was I to get inside? I thought fast. I looked up. Elizabeth's window was slighlty open. I stuck my feet into a crck in the brick. in kept on climbing on other things. Like downstairs windows, and the door. Soon I made it to ELizabeth;s window. Oh it was hard. I started to slip. I pulled hard. Soon I climbed it. Elizabeth was lying there. I tip toed to the door.

Elizabeth

My heart stoped. THUMP. Somone landed in my room. I knew it wasn't a dog. My heart raced. Ka thump, ka thump. They walked over to the door. what could I do. The footsteps stopped. "I must do this..." The person said. I bolt up. "FELICITY?!?!" I almost screamed. Felicity turned. She was just wearing her night shift. "E-e-e-e-elizabeth..." She stammerd. A breez came through the window. It blew my dark hair into my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Felicity Just stared.

Felicity

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked me. I didn't Say anything. I turned. "Don't!" ELizabeth said. "Just telll me what you are doing!" I just stood there. I opened her door and left. I made my way down the hall to Bannabelle's room. I opened to door. I checked the outsie of her window to see if it was still there. I gulped. It was. I opened the jar. slowly I poured the stickly liquied on her. Then I picked up a stick and I went back to the window. I nervously stuck the stick out side the window. I poked at it. Then they swarmed. I quickly ran out of the room. I slammed the door. I knew that would wake everyone. But that was not the only thing. As I shut the door. Luckily no one caught me. I ran all the way home. Opened the door and jmaped into my bed. And all the way from my house I heard it. "OOOOOOWWWW!!!" I couldn't help but smile. My plan had worked.

Elizabeth

"OWWWW!!!" Bannabelle cried. I bolted up. I blast open her door. My parents were right after me. There was a swarm of bees in her room. And she was COVERED in honey! _Oh, felicity! What have you done?!?!?_ I sighed.

* * *

**11. Kit Will**

* * *

Why Do We think About Age?

Kit

Kit:

I sat down on my bed with my typewriter on it too. I knew that I really wasn't supopsed to, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to the rules. I was just typing down about yesterday, when I tripped and all. I wondered where Will was at that moment. Thinking about will just happened to put my stomach in curls. CLUNK. right outside my window I saw Will's face. "WILL!" I exlaimed. I ran over to the window and thrust it opened. "How are you standing there?"

Will:

"How are you standing there?" Kit Asked. I smiled. "A ladder, duh," I said. Kit giggled a bit. Then I decided to get to buisness.

"I met with Ruthie for tea yesterday," I said. Kit's face turned pink.

Kit:

_Why would will meet ruthie for tea?!?!?! No don't think of it like that!_

"How was it," I said.

"Grand," Wil said, still smiling. His smile usually made me happy, but now it was making me feel sick.

"Well why didn't you come?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Will said. "I asked you to meet me at hobo jumgle and walk me to your house," Will said. "It was in the letter."

"OH NO! That was the other half?" I exlaimed.

"You mean it got ruined?" Will asked.

"It must of have!" I exlaimed.

"Oh..." Will said. "Well, I'll come to the door now then," He winked at me. And suddenly his smile seemed like the onld one, one that made me smiled.

Will:

I got down from the ladder and walked to the door. _I was wrong! I thought she didn't like me so she stood me up! But the letter was ruined! Now I bet ruthie thinks I like her. But kit is dating stirling anyways. She probly thinks I stood her up! So she's trying to get back at me by dating stirling! _I thought. I continued to thgink until I reached the door and nocked on it.

"Will!" Mrs. Kitteridge said excitedly. "Oh it's been a forever, hasn't it!"

"I belive so, Ma'am," I said as I took off my hat. Kit came storming down the stair.

"WILL!" She exlaimed. She sounded as if she were genuinley surprisesed. She ran up to Me and Gave Me ahug.

"Oh will! It must of have been a forever!" Kit said. She looke dup at me and winked. Stirling poped his hea dout of a room. "WILL!" He said. I didn't know how to act. SO I decided to pretend not to know, and have kti tell me.

"Hey, stirling," I said, shaking his hand.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Stirling asked.

"Good enough," I said. We all talked for a while, but no one mentioned dating. No one.

* * *

**12. Elizabeth Felicity Ben Anabelle**

* * *

Why Do We think About Age?

Felcity

ELizabeth:

I couldn't keep focus on my stitching. I kept glancing att Felicity. sHe seemed pleased with herself. She had laughed when she first srrived, at the hearing the Bananabelle wasn't going to make it, due to some 'injuries'. That was the proof that it was her who had poured honey on Bananabelle and then provoked the bees to come and atack her. I tried to talk with her but she must of have known I knew.

Felicity:

I couldn't focus on my stitching. I was too busy thinking of the funny picture of Bananabelle running around her room with Bees following her, stinging, stinging, and stinging. Was I a gorrible persont o do that? MAybe. BUt I don't really care. She was ahorrible person to steal ben from me.

ELizabeth:

I knew I needed to tell Felicity that ben didn't like Bananabelle, but how?

"Felicity," I whispered.

"Yes?" Felicity asked, not looking up.

"Oh, um, we need to talk after class," I said.

"Hrmmm... Okay," Felicity said. Now I couldn't wait unti lafter class!

Felcity:

CLass eneded and Elizabeth had pulled me aside.

"HE doesn't like her. YOu didn't have to do that last night," ELizabeth said.

"Who?" I said.

"Ben. He doesn't like Bananabelle," Elizabeth said.

"Really? Oh dear! Well I hope what I did Shut Bananabelle up!" I said.

ELizabeth:

I sighed. "Well, let's hope she doesn't know it's you," I said.

"Yeah, that'd be horrid!" Felicity said.

"BUt if she hears you laughed when you 'found out' today, then she'll know t'was you! SO we should make she she doesn't learn of that," I said. I was a little worried BananaBelle would find out t'was felicity who did it.

"Oh, Elizabeth, who would tell her? Miss Manderly wouldn't find it proper to do around gossiping, and you wouldn't, and why in heavens sake would I?" Felicity said simply.

"Well.. I guess so," I said. Still worried.

"Oh well, come on, we'll go home and ride horses some, maybe?" Felicity said. Although, Elizabeth didn't know why she said 'maybe' because she didn't seem to want an answer.

---

Ben:

I moved a few things around in the back room when I heard the front door ring. I made my way out there. it was Annabelle, but she looked, how do I say? Different.

"OH! Ben!" She said. She covered her face with her fan. "I didn't know if you would be here."

"I work here. Why would I not?" I said.

"I thought maybe it would be your day off, well I need some candles," She said.

"okay, I've got some back here. I'll be back in a moment." I said as I went to the back room to Look for the candles. I couldn't help but snicker at how funny Anabelle's face looked, all read a swolen.

Anabelle:

I couldn't belive it, I was sure it was Ben's lunch hour! My face was more then anything red and swolen. I fanned it hoping that would cool me down and have the color fade, whoever had made those bees go after me and poured honey on me was going to get it somhow. I just needed to know who. Then it struct me.

"Bitsy!" I exlaimed. I started pacing furiously. "She must've been jelouse of me, jelouse that ben loves me. Oh, she must love him. Oh I'll spread that like I wild fire! I know Bitsy douesn't like to be in the center of attention! Oh yes! I'll tell everyone!" Annabelle stamped her foot. ANd ben came through the door with ten candles. I quickly lifted up my fan.

"I only need five," I said.

"Okay, Here," Ben said, he handed me five of the ten candles he had been holding. I grabbedn then and nodded in thanks. then Turned to leave. But before I did, I decided to start the wild fire, with ben himself.

Ben:

"You know, I think bitsy is quite, how do I say? Fond, of you," Anabelle said.

"What?" I asked. I didn't really understand what she meant.

"I mean, she has quite liking for you," Anabelle said. And with that she left.

"elizabeth? Like me?" I said. Saying it but not really beliving it.

* * *


End file.
